Feathers with Thorns
by Brynxie'sAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: An 11-year-old girl named Briellen a 12-year-old boy named Jayson become best friends after they learn they are the same in some ways. Rated T because it's warriors- human warriors!
1. New School!

_**A/N:**  
_

 _ **People/Warriors: (Underlined is what they go by but adults don't have underlined names)**_

Briellen Ray Ellem - Briarlight  
Bliss (Bil) Fall Ellem - Blossomfall  
Ben Strie Ellem - Bumblestripe  
Millie Ann King/Ellem - Millie  
Holly Lea Willis - Hollyleaf  
Leon Blaez Willis - Lionblaze  
Jayson Quil Willis - Jayfeather  
Willow Ellen River - Willowshine

* * *

 _ɓʀɑiʀ + Jɑy Chapter One_

* * *

 _CREEEEEEAK!  
_ _She stopped her late night jog and pulled her earbuds out. Her eyes widened when she saw the tree falling towards her. She was frozen she couldn't move. 'Move!' she screamed to herself desperately trying to move out of the way. She let out a blood-curdling screech as the trunk of the tree collided with her body. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the sound and sight of her sister and brother calling her name and running towards her..._

She jolted awake from her nightmare, panting heavily. ' _Just a dream..'_ she reminded herself, memories flooding back from when she was crippled. Then she remembered something. Today was her first day of sixth grade! She hurriedly pulled herself out off of her bed and slid onto her wheelchair. As she wheeled over to her dresser, she heard someone call, "Bri! Mom says to hurry up!" it was her sister, Bliss but she and her brother Ben call her Bil.

"I'm coming! Just got to get my clothes on!" Bri called back. Her bedroom door creaked open to show Bliss standing there.

"Want me to help?" Bil asked, wanting to be helpful to her crippled sister for once.

"Nah, I can do it."

"M'kay," Bil said as she closed the door. She pulled her clothes on, a little bit of a struggle to get her pants on though, with were a light green t-shirt with a smiley face emoji on the front, baby blue jeggings, green and black sneakers(not that she needed them), and a dark purple emoji covered hoodie draped over the back of her chair, in case she got cold.

She rolled out of her room and down the ramp that her father had installed on the side of the stairs for her. "Mom! I'm ready!" she said cheerfully as she rolled over to her mom, Millie.

"Okay sweetie lets get in the car now, Bil, Ben, time to go!"

* * *

 _'Umm...'_ she stopped at the front of the middle school stairs in thought. How would she get there? She saw stairs but no ramps or anything for her to use to get to the front doors.

"Hey Bil," she called to her sister who was starting to walk up the stairs. "-can you help me?" She turned around to look at her crippled sister.  
"Oh! Yeah sure." she ran back down to help Bri.

* * *

Bri looked at her card she was given and looked back up at the lockers. _'Locker number 777!'_ She was about to open her locker when she heard a voice come from behind her-

"Hey! Move it! You're in the way of my locker!" She moved out of the way to let a blonde haired boy get to his locker. "Sorry!" she squeaked. She got her stuff into her locker, and since the first period hadn't started yet, she decided she would make some friends. She was near the restrooms now, and she saw three older girls talking with each other when one of them with golden colored hair glanced her way and called, "Hey, I know you!" and she started walking towards Bri.

 _'Who is this girl?'_ she thought in slight confusion but didn't roll away.

"Your Briellen right? I saw you near the park one time and a tree fell on you! I meant to come and see if you were okay but a snake bit me and-"  
"Slow down! Wait- how do you know my name?" she asked.

"I heard two other kids calling your name, I'm guessing they're your siblings?"

Bri smiled, "That's right! What's your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me, I'm Hollison, and those are my sisters Cylia," a girl with dark blue eyes and black hair with grayish blonde highlights looked at her sister at the sound of her name. "-and Polly!" she added, pointing towards a girl with brown and redish-blonde hair. "Hi!" the other two sisters said in unison.  
"Hello!" Bri waved to Cylia and Polly with a grin on her face. She turned back to Hollison, "It was nice to meet you guys, but do you know where I could meet any other kids my age?" she asked. Hollison thought for a moment. "Oh! There's a girl, Holly over there, talking with her brother," she pointed to a black-haired girl standing next to a boy with dirty blonde colored hair.

"Thanks!" she called back to the blonde and her sisters. Briellen rolled over to the girl and her brother, and once she was over there she said, "Hi!" in her usual cheerful tone. The black-haired girl turned around and smiled at the sight of the girl in the wheelchair.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Briellen. But call me Bri!"

"I'm Holly, and this is my brother, Leo! Wait- why are you in a wheelchair?" Holly asked. "Oh.. I can't walk," she said quietly. "When will you be out?" Leo asked in pure curiosity. "Umm... never. My spine broke when a tree fell on me and I'm now paralyzed from the waist down and can never walk again," she stated simply. Holly sent her a look of sympathy.  
"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Bri!" she pursed her lips in a sad face for the paralyzed girl. "I don't know how I would feel if _I_ couldn't walk again!"

"Yeah..." Bri trailed off of her sentence wanting to get off the subject. She cleared her throat. "So.. Do you guys have any other siblings? Me and my sister and brother, Bliss and Ben, are triplets."

Holly answered, "Leo and I are twins and we have a year older brother."

"Where is he? Can I meet him?" Holly looked kind of awkward at the mention of her older brother. "Well.. he is-" she shared a glance with Leo and he shrugged. "He has a- disability, and he isn't really friendly because of it..."

"Disability? I have a disability too! And I can cheer up anyone!" she declared with a determined look on her face. "I'll be doing your brother a favor!"  
She was about to 'walk' away and find him, but she turned back around and asked Holly,  
"Do you happen to know where he is?"

* * *

 _Locker 678, 678, 678- here it is!_ She had found his locker, but he was nowhere to be seen, well she didn't exactly _know_ what he looked like but she knew he had a disability- whatever it was! Then she saw a boy come near locker 678. He had dark brown-looking hair, except it was pale so it looked naturally gray and it had darker speckles in it. He started fiddling with the lock and Bri asked, "Is this your locker?"

"Yes, why?" he replied curtly. _He looks perfectly fine! Maybe that disability Holly was talking about was his attitude!_ she thought sourly. "Oh, I was just trying to find you," she said cheerfully.  
He narrowed his clear blue eyes. "Did Willow send you?" he asked distrustfully. "Willow? No, I'm new here."

He closed his locker. "Oh, good," he said with relief as he rolled his eyes. "She's _amazing_." his voice filled with sarcasm. "Well... I'm Briellen, you?" she asked holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Jayson," he replied gruffly, not shaking her hand. _Rude! He won't even look at me!_ She started rolled back and forth, getting bored. Then he turned his blue eyes towards her. "What's that sound?"

"What sound?"

"The sound of rolling- like wheels..." he trailed off not knowing how to describe it. "I'm in a wheelchair!" she said wondering why he couldn't figure that out. He was looking right at her!"

"What?"

"Can't you see me?"

"No..."

"What are you looking at then?"

"Nothing."

"Wait... you're blind?" he nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I don't mind anyway." he looked down. "Everyone treats me like that..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Yay! 1st Chappie done with 1,359 words!- without the author's notes!  
Important Note:**_

Updates will likely be once a week because I need time to write chapters and I want to make them longer than this one and I can't work on the weekends unless I use my tablet, though I probably won't because I'm obsessed with Most Amazing Top 10! XD BUT I will always update sometime and if I don't update one week it could be because I'm still writing the chapter or because I don't have time because I do Roller Derby practice on Wednesdays or Thursdays and I need to finish my school work more than my fanfiction.


	2. Characters!

Middle School Students That are or will be mentioned:

Briellen Ray Ellem - Briarlight  
Bliss (Bil) Fall Ellem - Blossomfall  
Ben Strie Ellem - Bumblestripe  
Holly Lea Willis - Hollyleaf  
Leon Blaez Willis - Lionblaze  
Jayson Quil Willis - Jayfeather  
Hollison June Brakn - Honeyfern  
Cylia Hart Brakn - Cinderheart  
Polly Froste Brakn - Poppyfrost  
Brendon Brent Soot - Berrynose  
Hazel Taileigh Soot - Hazeltail  
Morgan Wren Soot - Mousewhisker  
Isabelle Cloude Duste - Icecloud  
Fox Duste - Foxleap

Elementary School Students that are or will be mentioned:

Miles Pan Brakn - Molepaw  
Lily Anne Brakn - Lilypaw  
Selah Renne Brakn - Seedpaw

Ages:  
Lily and Selah - 7 1/2  
Miles - 10 3/4  
Holly and Leo, Bri, Bil, and Ben - 11  
Cyl, Polly - 11 1/4  
Jay, Fox, Isa, Hollison, Brendon, Hazel, and Morgan - 12

Descriptions:  
 _Bri_ has dark brown hair with lighter pale brown highlights and short side bangs. She had sky blue eyes and her sleek hair is short and she keeps it in a high ponytail or messy bun to keep it from getting into whatever she's working on like a pastry or a painting.  
 _Bliss_ is a tall girl, with light blonde hair with pale brown streaks and splotches that seem to make her hair patterned. She has amber-hazel eyes and her hair is shoulder length and she keeps it down or in a low messy bun.  
 _Ben_ is an average height boy with pale dirty blonde hair that looks kinda white or gray.  
 _Holly_ has black hair and emerald green eyes and she keeps her hair in a high ponytail or bun with her short bangs hanging over her forehead.  
 _Leo_ has dirty blonde hair that looks golden in certain lighting and he has golden-amber eyes.  
 _Jay_ is a tall boy with dark pale-ish brown hair that looks gray and has darker spots and streaks in it. He is blind and has pale baby blue eyes.  
 _Hollison_ has brown hair with honey-colored splotches and blue eyes and keeps her hair down all the time or occasionally in a braid.  
 _Cylia_ has pale black hair that looks dark gray and she has dark blue eyes and keeps her hair in a messy fishtail braid or down and curled.  
 _Polly_ has pale blonde hair that has splotches of lighter and darker ginger or pale brown streaks and green eyes.  
 _Brendon_ is a tall boy who has light blonde hair and he tends to shove a certain blind boy into his locker.  
 _Hazel_ is a pale blackish light gray-haired girl with hazel eyes and keeps her hair down.  
 _Morgan_ is a short boy who is like an identical twin fo his sister Hazel but he has amber eyes.  
 _Isabelle_ has light blonde hair that looks white and she has blue eyes and puts her hair in braids.  
 _Fox_ is a ginger haired maniac.  
Milles has black hair and green eyes and the tips of his hair are lighter.  
Lily is just like her brother Miles but her hair is lighter and she has blue eyes.  
Sel has golden-brown gingery hair and green eyes and her mom puts her hair in pigtails.


	3. Willow?

_**TYSM for the positive reviews for the last chapter- you know who you are reviewers! ;-; ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**_

"Uhmmmm..." she stuttered. She had caught what he said- that everyone treats him the same way, she was guessing helpless. You're asking how she knows? Well, Bri feels the same way. Everyone treats her like a helpless little baby trying to learn how to walk! She cleared her throat,

"I know how you feel." He turned his sightless eyes towards her. "How? You can see, you don't have to have people mothering you every second of your life!"

"Yes I do," she argued. "I'm stuck in this wheelchair and everyone treats me as if I can't do anything." He sighed,

"As much as I'd like to not say this, you do have a point." She smiled, not that he could see it. "What do you like to do?" she asked, her voice cheerful.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what do you do for fun? Or a hobby?"

"Uhmm... I like to read?" he said. She rolled back over to him, seeing he was starting to walk the other direction. "Do you read brail?"

"Yes, how else would I read? I'm blind, remember?" he asked sourly.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot for a second." she felt herself cringe at the slip of forgetting. "And you like to-?" he was cut off instantly.

"I really like to draw and paint and sometimes I help my mom when she's cooking or I bake by myself. On Saturdays and Sundays, I make pancakes for breakfast and I-"

"Okay, okay! Shut up now!" Bri giggled and he scowled at her through sightless eyes. The bell rang.

"Hey Jay, can I call you Jay now?" he was about to retort 'no' when she said, "Okay! Anyway, what class do you have first?"

"Math. Mrs. Sande's Class." He answered curtly.

"Oh! Me too! Come on we're late!

* * *

After Mrs. Sande's Class, there was Mrs. and Mr. Dsoe's Class in Geometry and then Mr. Ellem's (Bri's dad :D) Class for History, though Jay wasn't in that class with Briellen. Now, lunch.

Bri rolled her wheelchair over to the long line for the cafeteria lunch, right behind Jay and Holly, which earned her some stares from other kids.

She was about to make a conversation with Jayson, when a girl with light blonde hair wearing a sparkly crop top with and undershirt underneath and a short skirt, stepped in front of her.

"Hello Jay!" she giggled. Jay groaned.

"Willow! Shut up!" he groaned. She narrowed her eyes. ' _So this is Willow.'_ Willow glared at him and said,

"But you _do_ want me here JayJay, right? Not her, she's in that dirty old wheelchair anyway!"

Bri tensed at her words and then let herself calm down again. _'But she's not gonna replace me, right? Yeah Jay's my friend.'_

"Willow just go away! Your so annoying!" Willow huffed and made a little hurt face before walking away.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Uhhhhh.. So sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter but I'll try to update soon and the next chapter will have waaayy more plot in it!**_


End file.
